The Dance Group
by cutiepiex2
Summary: "OH NO!Im NOT teaching a bunch of 5th graders how to dance!" "Their in high school Britt." "IT DOESNT MATTER! Im not doing it!" "Fine then, let the paparazzi ruin your reputation."Brittany then groaned,as she had no choice at that statment, "Fine, Ill do it." she said through gritted teeth. AxB, SxJ, TxE CONTAINS OCs!
1. Ellie's Idea

_Okay peoples, its time!Yayayayayayyayayay! I'd like to thank everyone who sent in OCs! This is NOT cartoon nor CGI. So, you imagine it to be whatever you like more. But, since it WAS meant to be cartoon, most characteristics and elements are cartoon ones. _

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own AATC becuase Im WAY too awesome to own them. Plus, Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman are way awesomer. I also dont own the OCs becuase their owners were the only ones cool enough to create them.**

**CAST:**

**Angilee -ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie**

**Bailee -Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**Rosalinda Sanders & Zack Rex Rodgers -Karenkook**

**Alicia -LilyLovesMusic**

**Michael Sevani & Diana Gordy -AATCPartyAnimal**

**Alice Reese Wilson -AliceDaChipette**

**Daniel Justice -RatedNextGeneration**

**Mason Cofer -MissLaurenSevillex**

**Che and Jeheven -Simonette 4eva**

**Melonie and Marilyn -Disney'sGurl**

**Dlyan -ChipmunksRule4ever**

**Cole -AATC4EVER**

* * *

The people are in the audience, silently chatting to eachother. The curtains slowly start to open, cuasing the room to become so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The stages lights dim, and the spotlight shines on the ballerina dancing. She twirls around the ballroom, and the perks up at the high note. She dances off the stage, as the music dies down. Suddenly, Hip hop music starts playing, and the same ballerina, now dressed in street clothing, does brekdancing moves with the other dancers around her. She runs, her back towards the audience. The other dancers amaze the audience with moves such as flips and spins. As the end nears, the now street dressed ballerina, , flips into the fair, and lands near the front of the stage, facing the audience. This was Brittany Reynolds.

After The Show

Brittany exited the backstage entrance, revealing the eager paparazzi snapped photos,commenting on her show, and other stupid stuff.

"Brittany, were you proud of today's show?"

"Could You have done better?"

"Have you voted for president?"

"Is it true your cheating on your husband?"

"Is it true that you do not care for children?"

The last comment made Brittany stop In her tracks. What kind of person asked a question like that. She turned towards the now smug reporter. "Excuse me?" "Well every 'IT' celebirty in the buisness has done something for the children. Have you?" Brittany stayed silent. The truth, she never did anything like that. If she said yes, they would search it up, until there was proof she hadn't. If she said no, they would make her look like a bad person. The paparazzi's smug look turned deviouser, as they found her weakness. they turned away for a bit, but gasped at the person they saw. They ran across the street. "Lindsay Lohan! Is it true your going to Rehab again?" Suddenly, all of the other paparazzi ran towards the redhead. Brittany let out a shaky breath of air. "Thank God..." she thought, walking towards her limo.

She entered, letting out another breath of air,"Hey William" she called to the driver. He turned to her, "How was the show Miss Brittany?" he asked. Normally, Brittany never confided in drivers, but when they hired William, she paid him to be her private driver becuase he was so easy to talk to.

"It was good, just after it sucked." she groaned.

"What happened?"

"So, I get bombarded, paparazzi asking stupid questions, and then one of them has the GUTS to say I dont care about children becuase I have'nt done anything for them. Thats not true! Right, William? Dont lie!"William bit his lip as they stopped at a red light.

"Well, you havent really done any-"

"UGHHHHH!" Brittany groaned, "I'm calling Ellie**(A/N: Note, is related to Jeanette and Eleanor and hasnt met ANY of the chipmunks. Eleanor and Jeanette have met all three chipmunks)"**

Brittany went to her contacts list until she found Eleanor's number. She called, as William sighed and continued to drive.

"Eleanor Wilson**(A/N: Claire isnt in the cartoons, but I put her here cuase I wanted** **to!)**!Who's this?"

"Its Brittany."

"Oh! I thought it was someone else. So, whats up!" she asked merrily. Brittany sighed, "So, you wont belive what they said!" Brittany had told her how at the end of the show the paparazzi said she didnt care about children and all that jazz. "What am I supposed to do!" Brittany sighed.

Eleanor bit her lip, she knew what she could do, Brittany's reaction, she didnt know, "Im not sure if you'll like this idea, but I know something that you could do."

"Really! What is it!" Brittany cheered.

"Well, we dont have a dance teacher at the school me and Jeanie work at, so maybe-"

"OH NO!Im NOT teaching a bunch of 5th graders how to dance!"

"Their in high school Britt."

"IT DOESNT MATTER! Im not doing it!"

"Fine then, let the paparazzi ruin your reputation."Brittany then groaned,as she had no choice at that statment, "Fine, Ill do it." she said through gritted teeth.

"Yay!" Eleanor cheered, "Your gonna LOVE it!"

"Yeah, yeah, thank me later," Brittany replied, even though really, she was smiling at Eleanor's reaction, "So, when do I have to start?"

"Tomorrow?" Eleanor asked, making Brittany groan, "You owe me," was all her reply as William stopped at her house.

"Bye!" Eleanor cheered, humming some random tune.

"Bye Ellie," Brittany replied, hanging up and getting out of the limo, "William, what did I just get myself into?" she asked, not even looking at him as she went inside her suburban home.

"I dont know Miss Brittany," William replied, chuckling softly as he started to drive off, "I dont know."

* * *

_YAY!Okay, so did ya like it! Hope ya did! Next chapter, we see Brittany's husband, Jeanette and Eleanor, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and HALF of the OCs! The other half will be in chapter three. The half that will be shown next chapter are; Angilee, Bailee, Rosalinda Sanders, Zack Rex Rogers, Michael Seville, Diana Gordy, and Alice Reese Wilson! So, until that happens, PEACE! ~Natalia_


	2. Britt's Dancers Part 1

_Hi. IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Well, Im bored. And sorry for posting late. Just VERY busy. I mean I STILL HAVE FRIGGIN SCHOOL! Yeah, so those of you wondering why I reply to your PMs or post late, thats my reason. I HAVE A PARTY TO GO TO TODAY :( SUNDAYS NOTHING, THEN ON MONDAY, I HAVE FIELD DAY, AND ON TUESDAY AND WENDSDAY I HAVE MORE TESTS. BUT AFTER THAT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCHOOOOOOOOL! :D_

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own AATC cuase I was only born in 2000 and I was to young to think of the idea. So who to thank? Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. I also dont own the OCs becuase I dont own their owner's minds. If I did one of them would be singing random songs out of nowhere and another would have freaky bipolarness XD Is that a word?**

**The OCs that appear in this chapter;**

**Angilee -ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie**

**Bailee -Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**Rosalinda Sanders & Zack Rex Rodgers -Karenkook**

**Alicia -LilyLovesMusic**

**Michael Sevani & Diana Gordy -AATCPartyAnimal**

**Alice Reese Wilson -AliceDaChipette**

**Natalie Clark- Me!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! REAAAAAAAD! Oh yeah, for those of you that own OCs, can you tell me your OCs nationality? Like where their from! Also, for the OCs that DO NOT have last names, either you give me one, or I make up one. And Im SUPER sorry if I dont seem to portray your characters correctly. :( Hold on, I said smartical words! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

Angilee was never the girly type. Whenever her mother would tell her to try on some type of dress, the reply was no. A skirt was a maybe, but NEVER a dress. Everyone she met had either commented on how she acted or try to change her, but she didnt care.

And to prove it, she wrote the words, 'I don't care what. . .' over her favorite purple and white striped halter top.

She actually did it to all of her tops.

And after that, nobody seemed to do the things they did. They never commented, or tried to make her different, and it made Angilee happy. She loved all her friends. None of them seemed to be different from her personality.

Until Bailee came to school.

No, its not becuase she didnt like Bailee, she actually liked her to tell the truth. It was just she seemed a little...too optimistic. For example, if somebody told her the world was going to end, she'd probably smile and reply, 'Well, lets spend these last minutes with some fun!'

Before she could think any longer she was brought back to reality when a scared chipmunk with brown fur and hazel eyes ran past her, followed by an angry chipette with brown eyes and light brown fur and a flower in it.

"Zack! Te voy a matar! Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que llegue a mis manos sobre ti! Lo vas a conseguir! Tienes mucha suerte de que me quedé sin aliento**!(Translation: Zack! I'll kill you! Just wait until I get my hands on you! You're gonna get it! You're lucky that I caught my breath!)** " she yelled before glancing at Angilee, then running off.

Another chipette ran, but this time stopped at her. She reminded her much of her English teacher, Miss Wilson, except this one was her age and had blonde hair and black glasses instead."Sorry about that. She's not killing him." she replied, before chasing after the girl,"Hey! what about my Skittles Rose!"

Before she could do anything, Angilee was pushed by a chipmunk with black fur and 2 white stripes on his back, "Oughta the way!" he yelled, folowed by another chipette with light brown fur and 2 darker stripes on her back who was blushing in embarrasment, "Sorry. I dont know him." she said, pointing, before following him, covering her eyes.

Angilee then shook her head confused, then backed up before hitting the wall. She turned around to see a sheet a paper stating, 'Dance Group Sign Ups!' Angilee looked at it for a second seeing the names Rosalinda Sanders in neat handwriting, followed by Zack Rodgers in rushed handwriting. Next, in script was the name Alice Wilson, then the name Michael Sevani also in rushed handwriting followed by the name Diana Gordy in fast yet neat handwriting before hearing something.

"Angilee! *crash* Sorry! Angie! *crash* oops! Angilee!*crash* Excuse me!" said two voices, as Angilee saw a mass of honey blonde and chocolate brown hair weaving through the crowd, sometimes stopping when Angilee heard a crash, then continued, before seeing Bailee and Alicia, two of her friends.

"Yes?" she questioned them. They started panting, well Bailee did.

"Guess what! We should sign up for the dance thingy!" Bailee, still panting, holding on to her knees for support.

"I heard the teacher was somebody famous." Alicia said, looking as if she didnt run at all. Well, who could blame her, she was on the Hockey Team. She lived on stanima.

Angilee looked pretty confused. Bailee looked at her with pleading silver eyes, while Alicia looked annoyed. She started tapping her foot before sighing then going to the sign up sheet.

Alicia took out her favorite Coral colored Sharpie and wrote all three of their names on the list. Bailee was yaying and hopping up and down, while Angilee looked angry. "Too bad," Alicia said to her, walking to their next class, Bailee hopping up and down in excitment in tow.

* * *

Brittany woke up to hear 'Hey Soul Sister' on her phone. She turned to see her husband, but he wasnt in bed, signaling he left for work already. She grumbled some stuff before answering her cell.

"Hello?"

"There you are! Get your butt down here!" She heard the nagging voice of Eleanor yell.

"I have to go now?"

"Yeah you do! Eight kids signed up and are going to the auditorium in 45 minutes!" Eleanor yelled, "Hurry!"

"Im coming!" Brittany defended hopping out of her pajama pants and then hopping into her black leggings. She then took off her pajama shirt and put on her pink top, "See you later Ellie!" she yelled.

"But you-" it was too late, becuase Brittany had already hung up and was now calling William. He then picked up.

"Hello?"

"Its me William."

"Oh, where am I taking you?"

"Thomas Jefferson High."

"I'll be there in five minutes." William replied. Brittany hung up, and then slipped on her sneakers, and ran outside. William was already there. She was used to his, becuase William always came there faster then he should have.

"Miss Brittany." he said, tipping his hat-thingy**(A/N:XD) **to her.

"William." she replied. William then went out of the car and opened the door for her, and she entered wiith a thank you.

"To Jefferson High!" he said, entering and starting the car. Brittany sighed, as they drove off.

* * *

Brittany then entered the building to be meeted by a chipette about the same age as her. She has hazelnut hair and silver eyes, and wearing a yellow tee shirt with paint on it and white jeans, also with paint on them.."Oh! You're Brittany Reynolds! I heard that you're teaching some kids to dance! Oh, my names Natalie. Natalie Clark. The art teacher."

Brittany politely shook her hand, "Well, you already know, but Im Brittany Reynolds. Uh...do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Yea! Come, follow me." Natalie walked down the hall and down some steps. This wasnt the quickest way to the auditorium, but Natalie took this way to bother a certain someone...

"Uh, this is the way?"

"Yes! Come!" Natalie beckoned as she entered a classroom with a bunch of children, the teacher's back to the class as he looked for something in his desk, "Second drawer, third section." she simply replied, making all the students look to her, "Hi Miss Clark!" they said in sync.

The teacher turned aroung to reaveal another chipmunk, "How many chipmunks are at this school?" Brittany whispered.

"Me, him, and five others are the only teachers that are chipmunks. Well, your the eighth now. And there arent many students that are chipmunks compared to the school's population."

Brittany nodded, but noticed the chipmunk. He had a tone of brown fur that she couldnt put her finger on, and blue eyes**(A/N: Or hazel if you're thinking CGI). **He had a white dress shirt and red tie, and black dress pants. He had a red cap on his head, which made everything else he wore look proffesional while the cap looked childish.

"What are you doing here Clark?" Alvin replied, looking at Natalie. She simply looked at him.

"I knew you'd be looking for that Seville. Anyways, I just wanted to introduce you to-"

"You mean rub in my face?" Natalie scoffed at Alvin Seville's comment. She dragged Brittany away, "You know what? Nevermind. You had a great opportunity, and now it's gone. Bye Seville." she said, leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked, confused. Natalie looked behind her as they were walking to the auditorium.

"Alvin Seville, two brothers work here too. He's the music teacher."

"Is that why you hate eachother?'

"We dont hate eachother, we just roll like that. And the whole 'hate becuase Im this teacher and you're that one' only happens with the band and the orchestra teachers."

"Oh, well this is it?" Brittany asked, looking at the glossed wooden doors to the auditorium. Natalie smiled, "Yup. Well, this is my stop. Goodbye Brittany!" Natalie waved then went down the hallway.

Brittany sighed and pushed open the door to enter the auditorium.

* * *

Zack Rex Rogers rubbed his arm, groaning and mumbling stuff for his revenge on Rose when the auditorium door opened. In Zack's eyes a hot woman just came into the room.

"Holy mother of-" Zack was cut off by everyone glaring at him, daring for him to say it, "I was only gonna say mother of chipmunks!"

"That made it worse for yourself." Rose told him, earning a glare. He looked over to thier friend Alice to see which side she was on,but noticed she was too busy eating her packet of Skittles to notice. The woman who entered the auditorium and looked at them.

"Um, Im Brittany, and I guess Im teaching you how to dance." she said akwardly, Eleanor's so getting it. They all look at eachother akwardly, than at her. They repeat until one decides to speak up. She wears a striped white and purple halter top with the words 'I don't care what. . .' written across it, and solid white skirt with purple trimming, "Angilee." she pipes up, and all look at her.

"Can you quit that?"they then look away, until the chipette with light brown hair, a flower in it, decides to talk as well.

"Rosalinda Sanders, but call me Rose." she wore a magenta mini jacket over her light pink shirt, on her shirt was a fuchsia heart. She also wore a magenta skirt and pink and white converse. She then nudged the boy sitting next to her, who groaned. He wore a maroon red shirt under a silky black jacket, blue jeans, and red and black vans.

"My name's Zack Rex Rodgers." he says. Brittany nods then turns to the others. A girl with blonde hair in a pigtail on the right says her name, "My name's Bailee!" she wears a teal V-neck shirt and a teal skirt with white lining.

"Alicia." she says, although she is paying attention to a notepad she has, and what she is drawing. She wears a coral shirt with a black blazer and a dark blue jeans skirt. She also wears a headband with a little bow in her hair.

"Oh, Im Diana. Diana Gordy." she does a little wave, blushing slighty, seeming the only person she knows is the boy sitting next to her. She has straight long light brown fur with two darker stripes on the back. Diana wears a black and red zebra pattern long dress, and half white, half black glasses. She is clutching a small notebook which seems to be a diary, but is actually a poem book. Diana holds it as if she loses it she'll die.

"And I'm Michael Sevani." Michael wears a white tuxedo with blue shirt and white fedora hat. He also has an armband on his wrist. His fur is a curly black with 2 white stripes on his back.

All heads turn to the last chipette, who seems busy, digging in a packet of Skittles, tons of Skittles stuffed in her mouth, "Alice!" she says muffled, some Skittles falling out of her mouth. Quickly she swallows the candies in her mouth and pick up the ones on the stage floor, an stuff them in her mouth again, "Five second rule!" she says, muffled again, luckily none fall wears a simple black hoodie and purple skirt, and black glasses.

"Nice to meet you , I was planning on a.." she looks at the group, "fair amount..but there is more girls than boys. So I guess we dont dance until there's an even amount, huh." Brittany replies. Alicia sighs and draws in her doodle book, Diana does the same with her poem book, Alice, looks in her now empty bag of Skittles and sighs in dissapoinment, only too pull out another pack from her hoodie and squeal as she munches on them. Bailee starts humming a happy tune, while the others sit in scilence.

"Seriously?" Rose says, standing up, "Absoloutely no dancing? like, nada?" she asks Brittany. Brittany looks up from her cellphone, "Unless you want to freestyle, then yeah." she states. Everyone sighs, Bailee dislikes dissapointment, "How about we ask other people to sign up! Then we can dance!" she states.

"Thats actually a good idea, Bea." Angilee states, making Bailee giggle, she obviously likes the nickname, "Welcome!" she states.

"Uh, Miss Brittany or something?" Alicia tells her. Brittany looks up from her phone again, "Yes?"

"Uh, we were wondering if we could go around the school and ask people to sign up." Diana states. Brittany ponders, then nods in approval, "Fine, its alright with me."

"Yes!" Zack and Michael yell, high fiveing as they run out of the auditorium to spread the news, "I'll never understand children," Brittany sighs, as she goes back on her phone.

* * *

_Finally! ! ITSSSSS DONE! ^.^ _

_Here is uno question; Which do you like better? Music or Art?_

_AND WHOEVER LIKES GOOD OPPORTUNITIES BETTER READ THIS!_

_I am accepting EVIL people NOT in the dance group, they play a big role in the story. I AM ONLY ACCEPTING LIKE THREE OF FOUR OR FIVE. So, SEND IN EVIL PEEPS! Oh yeah, the people who you will DEFINETLY see next chappie who you didnt see are; Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany's husband(eww!) _

_See y'all! XD Im usin' my southern' accent! ~Natalia_


	3. Britt's Dancers Part 2

_Whats Up Buddies?Nothin? Me too. Anyways, there is slight cursing, but I put stars, so...yeah. Anyways, I got a question, asked by munkedupjoe213. They asked why Brittany's married if it isnt too Alvin. Well, she married the dude cuase she didnt meet Alvin, but we're about to see his true colors and Britt's gonna start feeling an attraction to Alvin..._**  
**

_AND, due to my stupidity, Michael's last name is SEVANI, NOT SEVILLE. So, my apologies to AATCPartyRockAnimal, I edited everything so his last name is Sevani. _

_Also, I DO NOT LIVE IN PERU. Somebody PM'd me and asked me. I live in the U.S.A. and was born there. _

_ENJOY MEH CHIPPIE MUNK LUVERS!_

**DISCLAIMER: What else do you think I'm on for? To watch people pet Llamas? No. I didnt think so. And obviously I dont own any OCs except for Natalie Clark and Brittany's husband(ewww)**

**Le OCs in this chappie;**

**Angilee -ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie**

**Bailee -Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**Rosalinda Sanders & Zack Rex Rodgers -Karenkook**

**Alicia -LilyLovesMusic**

**Michael Sevani & Diana Gordy -AATCPartyAnimal**

**Alice Reese Wilson -AliceDaChipette**

**Daniel Justice -RatedNextGeneration**

**Mason Cofer -MissLaurenSevillex**

**Che and Jeheven -Simonette 4eva**

**Melonie and Marilyn Rodriguez -Disney'sGurl**

**Dlyan -ChipmunksRule4ever**

**Cole -AATC4EVER**

* * *

Marilyn Rodriguez stared at her Social Studies teacher with her dark blue..almost black, bored eyes as he paired children up in partners.

"Daniel Justice and...Marilyn Rodriguez." Daniel smiled at her as he got up and sat next to her. Marilyn returned the smile.

"Melonie Rodriguez and..Coltrane." Marilyn's ears perked in worry and protection, Melonie was her sister and he...was him. She watched Melonie's usual bright and crazy Indigo eyes turn a wide and worried purple. Coltrane...or Cole as he preferred sneered a response as Melonie slowly sat next to him.

"Get to work everyone." the teacher said before he sat down at his desk and graded tests.

"Um...so first question." Melonie said slowly, looking at Marilyn for some help...but she was too busy working on the sheet. She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said her Social Studies Teacher. The door opened to reveal twelve chipmunks all standing there. The one with a purple and white halter top spoke, "I'm Angilee and these are my friends. We're looking for anyone who's interested in dancing." Daniel stood up from his seat, and Marilyn, being his Social Studies partner, followed.

Melonie was Marilyn's sister, so she followed suit, but also becuase she swore she saw her boyfriend. Cole smirked as he followed suit, he knew how to dance, who ever it was didnt need to teach him, but he wanted to see them all mess up.

"Alright, go ahead." Their teacher sighed. They all left the class room silently, then started to chatter while going to wherever the others were taking them. Melonie looked through the bunch to find him. She then cuaght a glimpse of alight blue D and squealed, her eyes turning its usual indigo while running to it.

"DYLIEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed, hopping on his back and snuggling him. The boy, Dylan Anderson's eyes widened as he tried to get her off him, "For the last time Melonie," he grunted while prying her off him, "I'm not your boyfriend!" he never wanted to say it in a mean way, he didnt like being mean to girls.

Melonie simply giggled and walked with him, snuggling his arm, while Dylan sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop. One of his friends, laughed, "Stop denying your love, Dylan." he said, batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up, Mason," he grumbled as a reply, as they took a turn.

Nearby them stood two other chipmunks, one looking around. He then nudged the one next to him, "See Jehven, told ya there'd be hot chicks here!" said a chipmunk.

"Che, I'm not sure, I dont think any girls want to date you." Jehven said, slightly snickering.

"Ha ha, very funny." Che told him, eyes narrowed as he took out a pack of Skittles. Alice's eyes widened as she saw the candies in Che's hand. She then walked up to him, "Hi, my name's Alice. Whats yours?" she asked.

Che felt slighty confused. Usually he went to talk to girls first, "uh..Che?" Alice giggled, "I like your name!" she said. Che turned to Jeheven, "Finally!" he mouthed. Jeheven simply smiled slyly, "She played you dude."

"What?" Che said, as he turned to see Alice enter the auditorium, but with his packet of Skittles. Che then groaned and Jeheven chuckled, patting his back sympathetically as they entered the auditorium.

* * *

Brittany was only on level 15 of Angry Birds: Space when the kids that left came back in, but with an estimated even amount of children. "We did it!" Bailee cheered hopping up and down next to Angilee, who was trying to keep her on the floor.

"You actually did it..." Brittany whispered. She turned off her phone(much to her dismay since she was playing Angry Birds) and ushered them to the stage.

"Alright," Brittany said, after they were all standing on the stage, "If you already introduced yourself, sit down." With that comment, Angilee, Bailee, Rose, Zack, Alicia, Michael, Diana, and Alice sat down. The others, that were standing, were either looking bored, cuddling on somebody's arm, trying to pry someone off their arm, looking confused, or had their arms crossed.

"So, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm-" Marilyn started, but was cut off by Melonie.

"Im Melonie Rodriguez!" she yelled. Melonie had bleached- almost white blonde fur/hair and indigo eyes. She wore a white T- shirt, a green skirt, and orange shoes. She seemed to not match. Melonie jumped up then landed on the stage floor, now Indian style.

"Anyways," Marilyn said, glaring at Melonie, "My name is Marilyn Rodriguez, surprisingly Im her sister." Marilyn had dirty blonde fur/hair and -almost black- blue eyes. She wore a clear water like colored T-shirt, dark jeans, and white sneakers. She then sat down side saddled.

"Im Daniel Justice." said one chipmunk. He had brown fur and light brown eyes. He wore a jean vest with a hood and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He just simply sat down criss-crossed.

"Dylan Anderson." said another. He had light brown, messy fur, but the way he had it styled made it look cool. His eyes were a light blue, with a touch of gray. Dylan wore a white hoodie with to crossed D's on it with rolled up sleeves, baggy blue jeans, white sneakers, a silver chain necklace, and a white armband. He sat down and Melonie continued to snuggle his arm, much to his dismay.

"My name's Mason Cofer." the next chipmunk piped up. He had black spiked up hair and ocean blue eyes. Mason wore a brown hoodie with black arms and a pair of regular black sneakers. After speaking, Mason plopped on the floor.

"I'm Che, and he's Jeheven." said one for two of the chipmunks. Che had brown fur with blue highlights, and green eyes, specks of brown in them. He wore a black t-shirt, a white hoodie, blue faded jeans, and black high-top sneakers. Jeheven glared at him, he felt he needed to say his name himself. Jeheven had blond fur, messy in some places, and dark blue eyes. He wore black jeans, yellow high-top trainers, and a green t-shirt.

"Cole." said the last munk. Cole had dark brown fur, and wore a black leather jacket, "*cough* Coltrane *cough*" Marilyn said, making some laugh. Coltrane-oops- I meant Cole- glared at Marilyn, "B*tch." he muttered, only enough for Marilyn to hear, nobody else could. She glared at him as well, "Jack*ss." she replied, again, only they could hear. Cole's eyes narrowed even more, as well as Marilyn's.

"Okay!" Brittany said, clapping in a 'chop-chop' manner, making some jump, "Lets get to-"

"Hey Britt!" said a voice cheerily. Brittany turned to see Eleanor, Jeanette, and two men walked into the auditorium, "Great timing girls." Brittany muttered.

Eleanor didnt wear her hair in a pigtail anymore, but in a half up half down ponytail, and, due to her being the gym teacher, had lost a fair amount of wieght. Eleanor wore a green Adidas track suit, a silver whistle, and green and white Adidas shoes. Jeanette,had kept her bun, but it was much neater, and became much curvier and less clumsy than she was. Jeanette had her purple glasses, a white dress shirt, purple blazer, and a knee length purple skirt with purple heels.

The man standing next to Jeanette was the same hieght as her. He had bron fur and blue-gray eyes. He had black glasses, wore a lab coat, a blue T-shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Next to Eleanor was a man the same hieght and body build as her, and had blonde-brown fur and green eyes. He wore a chef's hat, an apron over a green T-shirt, cream dress pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Hey Jean! Hey Elle!" Brittany cheered as the trio hugged.

"Hi Coach Elle! Hi Miss Wilson! Hi Proffesor Seville! Hi Chef Theo!" they said synchronised, in different tones due to their moods, and different pitches.

Eleanor then looked at the men, who seemed to feel akward, "Oh, Brittany, this is Theodore Seville the Home Ec. Teacher, and Simon Seville, the science professor. Theodore, Simon, this is Brittany Reynolds, the girl who's teaching the kids to dance." Eleanor said, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you." said Theodore, holding out his hand. Brittany shook it, and then took Simon's hand as well.

"Well," Jeanette said softly, "We came to drop by, but we have to get going now. The next classes are starting."

"Oh," Brittany replied, "I guess I'll see you later. "

"Yeah." Eleanor said, "Bye Britt!"

"Bye! nice meeting you Simon and Theodore!" they waved back, and left. Brittany turned back, "First, we need dance partners."

Marilyn raised her hand, "Um, but what if the dance we do needs no partners?"

"Well, you wont dance with them then," Brittany replied. She then stared at them, studying there postures, "Angilee and...Daniel." They looked like they accepted the fact they were partners, but were confused on what to do next.

"Stand and sit...here." they got up and sat at the empty area on the stage. Daniel blushed as he stared at Angilee. She was so...so...- "Pictures last longer." Angilee said, annoyed.

"Umm, Im sorry." Daniel replied, now a scarlet. He mentally hit himself, _nice one Danny, _he thought. Brittany was still looking around, "Bailee...and Jeheven." Bailee waved to him as they got up and sat at the spot Brittany told them.

"Rose and Zack, sit here." they smiled that they got eachother as partners, then both got up and sat down next to eachother at the spot directed.

"Alicia sit over there with...Mason." Alicia nodded at Mason who nodded back as they sat down.

"Diana, your partner is Michael. Sit there." Diana and Michael high-fived and then sat down at the spot Brittany pointed to.

"Melonie and.." Dylan crossed his fingers, _please dont say me, dont say me, dont say me, _"Dylan." Dylan cringed, _so much for trying_, and Melonie squealed, hugging him. Dylan then dragged the squealing and lovestruck Melonie to the spot Brittany pointed too.

The last four left sat on the floor. Marilyn begged in her mind, _please Jesus. I'll do ANYTHING as long as you dont pair me up with Cole. How about Che? Please!_

_"_Alice and.." Again Marilyn begged, _please say Cole, please say Cole! _"Che. Marilyn and Cole, you guys are partners." Marilyn groaned and walked to the spot with Cole she then slumpily sat down. Alice looked pretty fine with Che as her partner._  
_

"Okay, now that you have your partners We can-" Brittany started, but was cut off by a loud beep- "Okay everyody, the days over, you can go home now," said the secratary. everybody groaned execpt a few, they didnt even dance!

"I know, we didnt dance," Brittany started,

"Ya think?" said Zack, crossing his arms, Rose copying.

"But that was becuase we had to introduce ourselves, then you guys went and got the others, and then you guys introduces yourselves again, and then I paired you up. Tomorrow we'll dance though."

They all either grumbled or had a dissapointed look on their face as they left. Brittany then packed up her stuff and headed towards William, who was waiting in the limo.

* * *

"How long now William?"

"Like I said ten seconds ago Miss Brittany," William replied through clenched teeth, "Almost here."

"Okay," Brittany said, "William, how old are you again?"

"Im twenty-nine, just a year older than you." William replied.

"Oh," Brittany said surprised, "I thought you were like twenty. Anyways-"

"Oh look we're here!" William cheered. He then practically ran out of the limo and pulled Brittany from her seat. She tumbled, and he drove off, cheering. "Haha William." she mumbled.

Brittany then walked into her house and put her stuff down. She later walked up the stairs and entered her room when she saw her husband on his laptop.

* * *

_Haha, thought you'd meet her husband? Nope, cuase I'm too lazy to let you meet him. Dont worry, the next chappie starts off with where we left off. _

_The pairings are; AlvinxBrittany, SimonxJeanette, TeodorexEleanor, and whoever's Dance partners are the couples! _

_Question Time! : When Melonie jumped on our poor Dylan, he said, "Im not your boyfriend!" which cartoon show did a young purple boy say to a young pink girl constantly?_

_Well, Im off! Au Revoir! ~Natalia_


	4. Romeo and Juliet

_Um, hola. Sorry I'm posting late._**  
**

**READ THIS!; Anyways, so Im not going to be on much. Im very busy and Im moving. So I will only be on mobile ALOT. Also, the last four days of July, Im going to a Girl's Camp. And what REALLY sucks is I'll have no electronics. So for FOUR DAYS, I'll be gone from the Fanfic world of Fanfics, and the others, Ill be moving and stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, if I owned this, I wouldnt be on this site, would I? No. I thought so. Aatc is owned by Ross Bagdasarian & Janice Karman.**

**Which OCs are in this chappie?;**

**Angilee -ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie**

**Bailee -Kuro Rakka Shimo**

**Rosalinda Sanders & Zack Rex Rodgers -Karenkook**

**Alicia -LilyLovesMusic**

**Michael Sevani & Diana Gordy -AATCPartyAnimal**

**Alice Reese Wilson -AliceDaChipette**

**Daniel Justice -RatedNextGeneration**

**Mason Cofer -MissLaurenSevillex**

**Che and Jeheven -Simonette 4eva**

**Melonie and Marilyn Rodriguez -Disney'sGurl**

**Dlyan -ChipmunksRule4ever**

**Cole -AATC4EVER**

**Ricki, Charlie, Ryan - ShiningDiamond55**

**Jacob Reynolds & William - Me!**

**ALL EVIL PEEPS ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"Hey babe." he said, typing something on his laptop. Brittany sighed, putting down her gym bag.

"Hey Jake. How was work."

"Boring."

"Dont complain, at least you get money out of it." Brittany said, taking stuff out of the bag. Jacob rolled his eyes,

"But you're not getting money out of what you're doing," Jacob pointed out, " I mean, why are you doing it anyways?"

"You know the paparazzi Jake."

"And you've always ignored them!" Brittany stopped what she was doing. She looked at him, and he gulped, becuase he noticed her eyes were filled with rage.

"So you just want me to ignore children? CHILDREN JAKE! BECUASE THATS WHAT YOU SEEM TO BE SAYING!**(A/N: I wonder why Britt's so mad about this...)**" Brittany then sighed, calming down and trying to forget the thoughts in her head, "You know what, we'll save this disscusion for later." she sighed, going out the door to make dinner.

* * *

Brittany's eyes warily opened hearing now, 'Drive By' by Train. Ignoring the fact that Eleanor & Jeanette seemed to have a thing for the band, she looked over to Jacob's side of the bed. Again it was empty, signaling he left again. Where he laid, sat a note;

**Sorry :( **

**- Jacob**

Brittany snorted. Of course Jake wouldnt tell her in person. She then answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Britt?" It was Jeanette.

"Yeah?"

"You're sorta-late."

"As in?" Brittany questioned.

"As in your late! Get your lazy butt down here!" yelled Eleanor's voice in the background.

"Thanks for putting me on speaker Jean." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Sorry. But hurry. There are some pretty upset students." Jeanette said.

"Coming. Bye!"

"Bye Britt-" Brittany already hung up. She then called William, and was on her way to the school.

* * *

"Whats taking her so long?" Alice whined, next to her was Che, looking bored as ever. Rose was sulking next to him, while Zack seemed he was texting somebody. Angilee was playing with the hem of her shirt while Daniel, was sitting there looking neutral.

Mason was sitting down trying to style different ways with his hair, "Alicia, get me some water." he said. Alicia then looked at him as if he had insulted her- oh wait- he did, "Do I look like your maid?"

"Yeah." Alicia and Mason then got in a giant argument. Diana then rolled her eyes, and got back into working on her next poem,"Watcha writing, Dirty Diana?" she heard Michael ask. She quickly shut it, crimson, "Nothing!" she shrieked. Michael showed a raised eyebrow.

Marilyn was painting her nails the color of her shirt. Cole sat next to her, disinterested, until a devious smile appeared on his face. He waited until she wouldnt expect anything...

"BOO!" he yelled. Marilyn screamed, there was now a water colored streak on her foot. Cole started laughing, until Marilyn punched his arm.

Next to them, Bailee was humming, 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, and Jeheven just watched her, "What?" she asked him.

"Why are you always so...happy?"

"I dont know," Bailee said, shrugging, "Its sorta like you asked a dog why it chases cats. Speaking of cats!" Bailee then went on about a stray cat she saw on the street, and how she named it Sparkles before it got run over by a car.**(A/N: True Story, R.I.P. Sparkles...)**

In front of Bailee sat Melonie, snuggling Dylan constantly as he pryed her off. _Somebody help me!- _

"Ricki has just entered the room!"

"Its kinda obvious, Rick."

"Hi everybody!"

All their eyes set on three chipettes whom had entered the auditorium. The first, who they guessed was Ricki, had dark brown hair/fur and black eyes. She wore a sky blue T-shirt with a black leather jacket and a black ruffle skirt with sky blue leggings and black and blue shoes.

The chipette next to her had light brown hair/fur and light green eyes. She wore a white shirt under a black sweater and white jeans with a black belt and last chipette had blonde hair/fur and brown eyes. She wore a orange shirt with jeans and orange shoes.

"Hi!" exclaimed the blonde, "I'm Ryan, these are my sisters Ricki and Charlie."

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Marilyn asked, trying to rub off the nail polish on her foot. Ricki rolled her eyes.

"We're here for the dance group, duh."

"But, its kinda too late to you know, dance." Rose replied.

"Ricki," Charlie groaned. She then sheepishly smiled, "She means, we're working for the dance group."

"As in?"

"We produce the music!" Ryan said, holding up a CD.

"So...are you gonna play it?" Zack asked, stating the obvious.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Ryan bounded up the auditorium stairs to where they played music, Ricki and Charlie in tow. Ryan then popped in the disc and the music started.

Only after a few seconds, everyone noticed it was disco music.**(A/N: XD Sorry, just had to do that)**

The kids on the stage began to stare at Ricki, Charlie, and Ryan wierdly. Ricki and Charlie began to argue on who got the wrong disc, while Ryan smiled sheepishly as she took the disco one out and placed the one they were using in. Ricki and Charlie quieted, while the kids on stage recognized the song as _Give Me Everything _by Pitbull and Ne-Yo. The boys nodded to each other in approval, as they all took the song up.

**(A/N: Whoever sings a certain part is completely random. I don't like to show favoritism) **

_[All]_  
_Tonight I want all of you tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_  
_Let's do it tonight_

The girls then began to sing.

_[Girls]_  
_Don't care what they say_  
_Or what games they play_  
_Nothing is enough_  
_'Til I have your love_

_[Boys]_  
_Let's do it tonight_

_[Girls]_  
_I want you tonight,_  
_I want you to stay_  
_I want you tonight_

They all began to do their own little dances, breakdancing and flipping, trying to outdo eachother. Daniel then began to sing the next part.

_[Daniel]_  
_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_

After finishing, he slid as Michael took his place.

_[Michael]_  
_Take advantage of tonight_  
_Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess_  
_But tonight, I can make you my queen_  
_And make love to you endless_  
_This is insane: the way the name growin'_  
_Money keep flowin'_  
_Hustlers move aside_  
_So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'_  
_I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan_

He slid as well, Zack back flipping into his place.

_[Zack]_  
_Put it on my life, baby,_  
_I make you feel right, baby_  
_Can't promise tomorrow_  
_But, I promise tonight_  
_Darling_

All the boys then began to sing together, going a little off key due to the fact they were dancing at the same time.

_[Boys]_  
_Excuse me (Excuse Me)_  
_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_  
_And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight_  
_And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight_  
_Cause we might not get tomorrow_

The girls joined in, some dancing with their partners.

_[All]_  
_Tonight I want all of you tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_  
_Let's do it tonight_

The boys did their own move while sliding to the side, the girls then taking up the next part.

_[Girls]_  
_Don't care what they say_  
_Or what games they play_  
_Nothing is enough_  
_'Til I have your love_

_[Boys]_  
_Let's do it tonight_

_[Girls]_  
_I want you tonight, I want you to stay_  
_I want you tonight_

Jeheven then flipped into the middle, singing the next part.

_[Jeheven]_  
_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_

Jeheven then high-fived Dylan, who went into his spot.

_[Dylan]_  
_Reach for the stars_  
_And if you don't grab 'em,_  
_At least you'll fall on top of the world_  
_Think about it_  
_Cuz if you slip,_  
_I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)_  
_What I'm involved with_  
_Is deeper than the masons_  
_Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret_  
_My family's from Cuba_  
_But I'm an American Idol_  
_Get money like Seacrest_

He then slid to the other side as his spot was taken by Cole.

_[Cole]_  
_Put it on my life, baby,_  
_I make you feel right, baby_  
_Can't promise tomorrow_  
_But, I promise tonight_  
_Darling_

All the boys slid to where Cole was.

[Boys_]_  
_Excuse me (Excuse Me)_  
_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_  
_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_  
_And baby imma make you feel so good tonight_  
_Cause we might not get tomorrow_

The girls, who were still dancing, once again came back into the middle.

_[All]_  
_Tonight I want all of you tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_For all we know, we might not get tomorrow_  
_Let's do it tonight_

The boys stayed in the middle, but let the girls take up their part.

_[Girls]_  
_Don't care what they say_  
_Or what games they play_  
_Nothing is enough_  
_'Til I have your love_

_[Boys]_  
_Let's do it tonight_

_[Girls]_  
_I want you tonight, I want you to stay_  
_I want you tonight_

They all sang together, dancing, sweat droplets dripping on their face.

_[All]_  
_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_  
_Give me everything tonight_

The boys took up the last part, the girls at the end with them.

_[Boys]_  
_Excuse me (Excuse Me)_  
_And I might drink a little more than I should tonight_  
_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_  
_And baby imma make you feel so good tonight_

_[All]_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow-_

The music then stopped, as they looked up to see none other than Brittany Reynolds clapping and smiling at them.

* * *

**SIMONETTE TIME!YAAAAAYYY!**

A delicate hand picked up the next book, "Romeo and Juliet," the holder of the book gushed, the hand tracing the spine, "Its such a wonderful story."

"If only we could live it, right?" A voice said behind them. The owner of the hand, Jeanette Wilson, jumped and tripped backwards at the voice, only to be caught by none other than Simon Seville. She then blushed a crimson.

"Well, without the whole dying part." he said, smiling lightly.

"Professor Seville, w-what are you d-doing here?" she stuttered. She then got up, still blushing. The Professor smiled at her.

"Jeanette, you're a teacher. Its Simon." Jeanette blushed once again.

"Sorry Profess-Simon."

"Its alright."

"So," Jeanette said, trying to start conversation, "What are you doing in the Library?"

"Looking for you," Simon said, before realizing how it sounded. He blushed and began to cover it up, "W-well, you know t-to talk to y-you ab-bout the tests! They're bo-both on the same d-day you know."

"Oh," Jeanette's blush faded, "Well, I cant talk about it now, how about some other time?"

"Uh, how about you come to my place tonight," Simon stated, before he blushed, "Not t-that you h-have to, I mean if y-you dont want to th-thats alright-" he rambled. Jeanette giggled.

"I'll come," she laughed, "Just don't stammer like that." Simon blushed once more while Jeanette was inwardly cheering on the courage she was having right now.

"Ill see you later." she walked off. Simon couldn't let her leave yet.

"At Seven?" he called to her.

"Seven it is." she then began to walk out of the Library. Simon let out a shaky breath. He looked into his hands and chuckled.

There, sat the book Jeanette was going to check out.

_Romeo and Juliet._

Two that couldn't be together.

A little like Science and English.

* * *

_Me: OMG! SIMONETTE FLUFFIENESS! I LOVE IT!_

_Lulu: You arent a big of a fan as me._

_Me: Prove it._

_Lulu: Half of my room is Purple, the other blue, I have tons of Simonette stuff on my wall, And I made a list of **50 **reasons Simon and Jeanette should be together! #1: Nerd love is cute. _

_Me: O.O Anyways, WHY was Brittany suddenly so mad about the kids thingy! I only know! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Lulu: #5: Clumsy + Clumsy = Love. #6: They obviously have chemistry. _

_Me: -_- She'll go on and on._

_Lulu: #9:*begins to fade out*_

_QUESTION TIME!: What city and/or state do I live in?(I mention it MULTIPLE TIMES)This question is to see who ACTUALLY reads the author's notes._

_Also; RIP to everybody who died in Colorado. Bless the families who went through this and the people who died or got injured._

_See ya Later Alligator! ~Natalia_


	5. Where's Natalia?

**This is my first author's note chapter EVER. And for those of you whom honestly skip these or get annoyed, trust me, I have a pretty jacked up excuse. **

**Okay, lets start last year, when I didn't come back from camp. Yeah, THAT was my fault, I'll tell you that. I completely abandoned fanfiction until like December, when I finally went on only to find ALL my stories erased. I was pretty pissed, but yeah. **

**Then around January 7, the shit hit the fan. Now, I would hear my parents arguments at night sometimes when I would stay up, but they argued out of nowhere in front of me. **

**Then it happened.**

**My mom completely slapped my dad in the face, and he hit her back soon after before leaving and slamming the door. Me and my brother were crying like crazy. After that, my mom left our home, and I lived with my dad until like February 16, when my mom finally came back, only to come back with a boyfriend. I sat in my room lost and confused. School was pretty tough, I was the smiley perky one in my group, so I couldn't be sad in front of them.**

**I started going crazy, I almost stabbed myself and my sister with a knife. I can't remember what was going on in my mind. I was so lost, I listened to any influence, and something whispered for me to do it. Oh my gosh, my hands are super shaky just typing this. After that, my mom made sure to put me in counseling which got me upset because I ''was sure I didn't need any help.''  
**

**On February 27, my social studies class was going to do the speeches we typed up about banning Jim Crow Laws(as if we were living in the 1950's or something).I was really dizzy that morning, because the night before my dad told me he and my mom were divorcing. I just couldn't take anything big at that point, so I felt really sick that morning. **

**In my social studies class- also my first period, it was my turn. I was nervous, and I was already pretty messed up. I was standing in front of the class, and when I was in the middle of my speech, one of the most scariest things happened to me. I fainted.**

**I know, I know, you're probably disbelieving, saying , 'Wow, that's a horrible lie Natalia, I mean it sounds like a freaking soap opera!' Yeah yeah, I get it. My best friend Jamie mentioned this(the soap opera part) to me a while ago. But yeah, my life is like this.**

**Anyways, after I fainted, I remember waking up when they were rushing me to the hospital, it was fuzzy. Everyone was super worried, and I felt really crowded. The next day, I was let out, but the doctor said I was unstable, and to not do anything to mind-boggling or whatever. Sadly, I went back up on fanfiction, and yes, I did faint again.**

**Its been like this for a while, I'll faint, then do something and faint again, but luckily, I'm doing well, I'm allowed to type this to you guys, and I only have an hour to do this, before my mom tells me to get off or I'll faint. **

**Yes, my parents divorced, and my mom is with her boyfriend(yuck). But my best girl friend ever, Jamie, took me to her church and everyone there is super kind. I got baptized last week, officially converted. My teachers haven't given me any homework(YES! The pros to fainting) recently, and my friends are helping me through it.**

**So, I've probably typed you to death. I just wanted to let you guys know what happened to me. I hope you guys aren't to mad, life's just decided to make it suckish. **

**But, as a random quote says, "People's experiences change the shape of their life." So, I hope you guys had good holidays and your family loves you and blah blah blah blah blah bye :)**

**~ Natalia, who's hand hurts very much**


End file.
